


This Brand New Colony

by mad_teagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Katie!Ruby - Freeform, Ruby version 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_teagirl/pseuds/mad_teagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should bother him more, but he goes inexplicably a bit weak in the knees as his Goddess of Death comes sauntering back to him; wiping her bloody hands on her jeans and grinning like a Cheshire cat.<br/>(the sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/268055">You've Escaped</a>)</p><p>as always, when I write her, the Ruby in this work is the Ruby portrayed by Katie Cassidy who is, in my opinion, the only Ruby</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Brand New Colony

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to [You've Escaped](http://mad-teagirl.livejournal.com/9007.html), which I had written a little bit ago for [](http://suchaprince.livejournal.com/profile)[**suchaprince**](http://suchaprince.livejournal.com/) 's birthday. Afterwards the pairing kind of just stuck in my head, and after I mentioned possibly writing a follow up to [](http://suchaprince.livejournal.com/profile)[**suchaprince**](http://suchaprince.livejournal.com/) and was told that I had better do so this little one shot sort of came tumbling out. The title, of course, it taken from [the Postal Service song "Brand New Colony](http://youtu.be/ySyHZ87Ekhk) which also appeared on the [Adam/Ruby mix](http://mad-teagirl.livejournal.com/9455.html) I'd made to go along with the story that came before this one.

It’s been three months, two weeks, six days, and fourteen hours since Adam was pulled from Hell by someone who he is still convinced must be a goddess from the pages of his old Greek mythology books. All long, gold hair, and green cat eyes – that make her so otherworldly looking he sometimes thinks she’s made of compressed starlight. Though every once in awhile he forgets that she is a terrible, powerful thing, because at night when she finally crawls into bed with him; she fits into his arms completely – and she’s tiny and soft against him. And every morning before she wakes up he whispers a quiet “I love you” against her forehead.

They live in a new city every few weeks, in small motel rooms that the proprietors seem to forget about as soon as they occupy them. Once Adam jokingly asks her what sort of Jedi mind trick she uses on them, and receives an utterly blank look that reminds him of how completely not human she’s been for ages.

He’s kissed her a grand total of twice, and both times Ruby has seemed both pleased and startled. But she always unconsciously reaches for his hand like she’s afraid he’ll disappear if they aren’t tethered together, and he never says it, but it’s one of the hundreds of things that he loves about her. And he has a running list of all of them.

**

Adam isn’t exactly human these days, but he isn’t exactly what Ruby is either. As much as she might say they’re the same, there’s something stronger and deeper about her power that makes him think that she pulls it from somewhere all together different. She sometimes gets a far off lost look in her eyes when she doesn’t realize he’s looking, and he wonders if he’s remembering whatever long ago place she came from.

She starts trying to teach him how to use his powers after the warehouse incident. But Adam was never the best pupil, and as much as she tries, Ruby is not the most patient teacher. The first time he finally manages to attempt teleportation he miscalculates and ends up materializing against the side of an oak tree, breaking his nose in three places.

When Ruby finally stops laughing hysterically and clears the tears from her eyes, she sweetly mends the cartilage in his nose and raises up on her toes to brush a kiss against his forehead as a sort of apology. Adam knows full well that if he weren’t so helplessly in love with her he would be more annoyed by her barely stifled giggling at his misfortune.

Heaven and Hell still comes after them, though less then before because Ruby is magnificent at keeping them hidden. Adam knows he should feel more emasculated by the fact that when they are cornered again by another team of demons, Ruby still hisses at him to get behind her and destroys them all herself in a matter of minutes. It should bother him more, but he goes inexplicably a bit weak in the knees as his Goddess of Death comes sauntering back to him; wiping her bloody hands on her jeans and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The first time Adam is aware that his own eyes have gone pitch black he unnecessarily panics. He’s seen it occur in Ruby thousands of times when she’s angry, but he’s only mildly annoyed when it happens; and he catches the glimmer of his dark eyed reflection in the glass of one of the cheap painting reproductions in their motel room. He’s shocked enough that he all but jolts backwards and upsets the bedside table, and breaks the lamp, and Ruby comes sliding out of the bathroom with a towel clutched around her, still wet from her shower, and expecting there to be a fight awaiting her.

When there’s just Adam standing abashedly in the remnants of the lamp shade, which he has half stepped through… Ruby looks like she can’t decide whether to laugh at him again or be annoyed. Adam isn’t sure he knows which reaction makes more sense either, to be fair. So he laughs nervously, apologetically, and Ruby just sighs, heavily, and twists her pale wet hair up against her head and disappears back into the steam of the open bathroom.

**

After the warehouse Sam and Dean only come up in conversation one more time. Adam wakes up to an empty bed and Ruby perched in chair by the window of their current motel room. She has that long ago look again, and in the moonlight her blond hair is almost silver. He clears his throat and she doesn’t look at him.

“I know where Sam and Dean are.” Ruby tells him as she chews absently at the nail of her left thumb. “They _are_ your family. I can take you to them if you want to be with them.” Adam doesn’t reply to that and when she finally looks at him the unspoken plea of _Please don’t leave_ is plain as day on her face.

But Adam already made up his mind, being a demon or no, Ruby is more family then they ever were. So he just asks her to come back to bed, and she wriggles in beside him.

The Winchesters are never brought up again.

**  
The Angels finally find them about four months later, and they’re stronger and more terrible then any demon has been. The three of the come from nowhere in the dead of night, demanding that Ruby hand over Adam so that he can become Michael’s vessel again. Ruby’s answer to this is to rip the first one’s head clean from his shoulders before going straight for the rib cage of the second. Her arm is buried up to the elbow in the second Angel’s chest when the third, and perhaps cleverest of the Angels, seizes the opportunity to come at her from behind, sword drawn.

Adam manages to be quick enough on the uptake to dive for where the first Angel’s sword had fallen when Ruby had removed his head. And even as the third Angel reaches for Ruby, Adam buries the sword in his back. A blinding light erupts from the Angel and Ruby looks genuinely stunned for the first time since Adam’s known her, and the Angel she was occupied with falls to her feet with a gaping hole in his chest where his heart used to be. She seems to forget that she is still gripping the said organ in her clenched fist as she stares wide eyed at the Angel that Adam has slain.

“Oh…” is all she says quietly, before she regains her composure, dropping the heart and grabbing onto the front of Adam’s shirt and transporting them far, far away from the scene of the battle.

He has no idea what city the new motel room they appear in is, and he doesn’t overly care. Because the instant they are fully materialized she’s pressed against him with enough force that the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he sits down hard. Ruby crawls into his lap with her mouth all but cemented against his while she’s picks at the buttons of his shirt.

Adam thinks maybe he should care that she is smeared with blood, but then she’s pulling her top over her head and wriggling out of her jeans. And she’s amazing and on top of him, all tongue and teeth and making an almost feline purring noise. Adam worries momentarily that it is going to be horribly obvious that he isn’t the most experienced in this area. But, like in most other things, Ruby is more than happy to take the lead and Adam grabs onto her hips like he’s drowning; presses his mouth against her throat and does his best to make this last as long as possible.

**

Three weeks later and he manages to finally, successfully teleport with no injuries. She actually claps for him, and she’s laughing again but this time she’s proud of him. He still has trouble with most other things she tries to teach him, but he’s getting better, and she’s getting more patient. And Ruby seems to genuinely enjoy reminding him that they have close to forever to work it out.

A month later and they meet Crowley at a small café outside Lincoln, Nebraska and Ruby openly holds Adam hand while they sit together. Crowley makes a joke about her growing overly attached to her pets and she makes some joke about him being jealous and actually rests her head against Adam’s shoulder until the food comes.

He feels all at once bewildered and ridiculously lucky.

**

The next time a group of demons find them Ruby actually stands back a bit and waits to see if Adam can handle himself before she even bothers to join in. He only manages to kill two of them before he needs her, but its two more than he was capable of handling before.

Adam still isn’t completely sure of where Ruby pulls her magic from, and what she is exactly, because he’s still convinced that she’s more then what he and the countless dark eyed demons they’ve come up against are. One night he’s half asleep and lazily asks her about when she was still human. Ruby still doesn’t answer him, but she spends less and less time looking into the night like she’s remembering hundreds of years ago.

**

One month and seven days later he wakes up and presses his lips against her forehead.

“I know.” She says before his mouth is even open, with her eyes still shut “me too.”

She doesn’t say it, not exactly, but it’s enough. And they’ve got close to forever for that.

**

It’s been one year, two months, three weeks, five days, and nine hours since Adam was pulled from Hell by someone who he is still convinced must be a goddess from the pages of his old Greek mythology books. And he’s beginning to think that dying was one of the best things to ever happen to him.

  



End file.
